The Alicorn Amulet
by ali13bennett
Summary: A young mare from Vancouver snuggles to make friends. Mocked and teased by the citizens of Vanhoover she later befriends a mysterious stallion who teaches her that friendship can come in another form of substance. "Power!" He teaches her everything that she needs to know. Few years later, with the knowledge she has from the mystery stallion she soon seeks the revenge of every pony.


[This is a story of a young bat pony by the name of Star Stuck. Living in Canterlot many thousand years ago has been a dreadful and most devious time for those who wish to serve the Princesses. Star Struck was only 2 years old at the time her father past. All she has left is her mother(Ellen), grandmother(Serra), and grandpapa(Dark Moon). Growing up with only the ones she knew, she decided that when she grows up she wants to become one of the best guards Equestria haas ever seen. Her mother explained to her the ins and outs of becoming a royal guard, but Star didn't really listen to what she had to say. She was still determined to achieving her goal.]

Star Struck: (sitting around her grandparents playing with her royal guard dolls) Grandma? When's mommy coming home?  
Serra: I don't know sweetems. She should be coming in soon. I hope so. It gets crazy out in the streets when its dark.  
Star Struck: (walks to the window and looks outside of it thinking in her head about her mommy) I wonder if mommy is ok? Grandma said its gets crazy. I know I;m not allowed outside after dark without an adult but, I just gotta find my mommy.

[Star Struck then unlocks the window and slowly but quietly pushes it up so her grandmother doesn't hear. Star jumps out the window and starts to roam the city in search for her mother]

Serra: (puts down the newspaper and walks to the living room and suddenly feels a draft) Star!? Star!? (looks in the direction where the draft is coming from. Notices the window wide open and runs towards it yelling Stars name.) Oh my Celestia! What am I gonna do? Star snuck out. (runs to the their bedroom and wakes up Dark Moon) Dark! Dark! Wake up! (Pushes him off the bed)  
Dark Moon: Oof! (rubs head) Oh honey what is it? Im trying to catch some z's.  
Serra: Star snuck out. I think she went to go look for Ellen.  
Dark Moon: Well we have to go look for her. (he stands up and grabs his cane leaning on the dresser)

[They both quickly run down the steps to the door. Just before opening the door Ellen comes in exhausted from her day in the office]

Ellen: Oh hello mother, father. (she calls out for Star) Star! Im home. (she puts her hat on the coat rack) Star!? Why is the window open? (closes the window)  
Serra: Well um (rubs the back of her head) We think Star might've snuck out the house to look for you.  
Ellen: What! She's out there alone! You were supposed to be watching her!  
Serra: I was. I didn't hear her leave.  
Ellen: Well lets not waste time standing here. We have to go find her. Come on.

[They all barge out the door in search for Star. Meanwhile, walking the streets of Canterlot, Star encounter a gang of unicorn thugs]

Star Struck: Um hello? Have you seen my mommy. Her name is Ellen.  
Gang Member: Oh sure. We've seen your mommy. She's this way.  
Star Struck: (filled with joy and excitement as she runs in the alleyway)  
Gang leader: Right in here. (he leads her to a dark room)  
Star Struck: (walks in slowly) I...I don't see her.  
Gang Leader: Just keep walking she's in there. (He slams the door behind Stuck and laugh mechanically)  
Star Struck: (scared and crying as she bangs on the door and trys to pry the door open)

[Running around Canterlot checking every alleyway Ellen and her parents start to get really worried as tears start forming in Ellen's eyes]

Ellen: Oh mom what are we gonna do? How are we ever going to find her? She could be anywhere by now. Canterlot is such a big city.  
Serra: (pats her head) Don't worry darling we're going to find her. You just have to have faith.  
Ellen: I've had faith in her dad that night. I thought her was going to get home safe. When I heard that knock on the door I thought it was him. When I received that yellow envelope, I knew something was wrong. I opened the envelope and read the first two words Harold and deceased. My heart broke as I broke out into tears. (sniffs and wipes) But, I'm not going to give up. Star is still out there I just know. My antiunion knows it.

[Back in the deepest part of the alleyway Star cries out for her mother]

Gang Leader: If you don't shut up I'm gonna give you something to really cry for.  
Star Struck: My real mommy is coming for me.  
Gang Leader: (mimics Stars words) Don't care. Just shut up before someone hears you bat creature.  
Star Struck: (cries wishing she was in her mommy arms) I should've never left the house.  
Princess Luna: (Comes from the light shining above her head) You are not alone young one. For I, the princess of the night is here.  
Star Struck: (looks up and wipes the tears from her face as she tilts her head and looks at the princess slowly coming down in front of her) P...princess?  
Luna: That's right young one. My name is Princess Luna. (she smiles at the young filly) What are you doing out here this time of night?  
Star Struck: I was trying to find my mommy, but these big bad ponies tricked me and captured me. And now I'm stuck here. And I did't even find my mommy.  
Luna: Well I'll be glad to take you back to your mother. All you gotta do is hop on my back.  
Star Struck: (smiles and the Princess as she hops up on her back)  
Luna: First lets get out of here. (removes the door off its hinges)  
Gang Leader: I thought I told you to-(turns around and gasps) Ahh the Princess! Run guys!  
Luna: (Her horn glowing dark blue as she blasts the thugs back to tarterus.)

[A flash of light appears around the corner from where Stars family was as thy immediately run towards it]

Ellen: Come on lets follow that light.  
Serra: Dark hurry up.  
Dark Moon: I'm going as fast as I can. (pants)

[They approach the alleyway where the light was coming from]

Ellen: Star!? Star!? Are you here?

[A figure approaches from the dark alley]

Ellen, Serra, Dark Moon: (gasps) Princess Luna!  
Ellen: (approches the Princess) I don't mean to bother you Princess, but have you seen a young filly around here? Her name is Star Struck.  
Luna: Ah, do you mean this little filly on my back? (she turns)  
Star Struck: Mommy! (jumps off the Princesses back and hugs her mommy in joy)  
Ellen: (hugs Star back in relief) What on Equestria are you doing out here?  
Star Struck: I went to go look for you.  
Ellen: Did you not remember the dangers around here especially at night?  
Star Struck: Well yeah but, I thought you were um gone and I got worried. So I snuck out the window and I ran into these big bad ponies. They told me that they knew where you were but they tricked me and locked me in a room, but then Princess Luna came and she saved me.  
Ellen: Thank you so much Princess. Im so glad she's safe.  
Luna: Its my pleasure. I am the princess of the night after all and we shall whatever it is to protect our subjects. Now Star, remember to never go out after dark with one of your family members. These streets are very dangerous.  
Ellen: See. The Princess knows. Promise me you'll never do that again. I can't afford to loose you like how your father died.  
Luna: Wait are you the wife of Harold Stings.  
Ellen: Um hehe why yes. Yes I am.  
Luna: I am so sorry for your loss. Say would be interested in taking a walk around the royal graveyard?  
Ellen: Um sure. I would love to.  
Luna: Hm what about tomorrow, say 6:00pm. And you can bring the little one.  
Star Struck: Yayy.  
Ellen: That sounds wonderful thank you so much Princess. So tomorrow at 6. We'll be there.  
Luna: Good. Have a wonderful night. Get home safe. (she flys back to the castle)

[They arrive back home exhausted from running around the city. Star Struck goes upstairs to her room and jumps into bed.]

Star Struck: Good night mommy (yarns)  
Ellen: Good night my darling. I'm glad your safe (kisses her forehead, turns off the light and closes the door a little while heading down the hallway to her bedroom]


End file.
